Looking back
by JC 619
Summary: After Courtney's untimely passing, Duncan reflects on his relationship with her, and his friendship with Gwen. AU takes place after Action before World Tour. Written for a Summer Secret Santa project on the Total Drama Writers' Forum.


Hey there folks. This Summer Secret Santa Fic is for Wish I Was A Pirate, Who I drew. Anyway, He requested a Duncan/Courtney fic that has Courtney dying and then, in turn, have Duncan realize that Gwen was always the better choice. So yeah, a Duncney turned Gwuncan fic. Here it is, and I hope He, and everyone else will enjoy. Total Drama is owned by Fresh TV Inc.

* * *

(North Muskoka Mall)

"Okay Princess, I'll get you the soy lattes & organic popcorn when I finish meeting up with Gwen." said Duncan on the Phone to his Girlfriend Courtney.

"Say, Mind if I bring over one of my horror movies for movie night?" asked Duncan.

"Oh ok then, Nevermind, See you later babe." said Duncan as he hung up, and entered Painter's Cove.

"Welcome to Painter's Cove, Looking for any art pieces?" asked Gwen as she was fixing her black smock.

"You got dogs playing Poker?, or maybe afew chicks in the nude?" asked Duncan jokingly.

"Hey there Duncan, What's going on?" asked Gwen.

"Getting afew things before my Movie night with Courtney." replied Duncan.

"Cool, What movie is on deck?" asked Gwen.

"Tears of my Brother." said Duncan.

"Another Chick Flick?, Man, That's the third one this Month." said Gwen.

"I know, But Courtney isn't really into Slashers, Horror, or even Partial Nudity." explained Duncan.

"But hey, I love Courtney, and my folks like her so it ain't all bad." said Duncan.

"Tell you what, I have a half day Thursday so how about I get my friends to come over, and we'll watch afew Horror Flicks at my place ok?" said Gwen.

"Sure." said Duncan.

"Excuse me, but are you here to buy some art or to have talking time with your girlfriend because she's on the clock." said an Asian Woman who is Gwen's Boss.

"Sorry about that Ms. Wan He's just an olde friend of mine." said Gwen.

"Later Gwen." said Duncan as he left to get the stuff for Courtney.

(Afew Days Later)

"Okay Ms. Wan I'm here." said Gwen as she clocked in, and put on her smock.

Suddenly, Duncan walked in looking pretty down.

"Hey there Duncan, What are you doing here this early?" asked Gwen.

"Hey Gwen, I got some pretty bad news, and I didn't know if you heard." answered Duncan.

"What?" asked Gwen.

"Courtney passed away last night, Her mom & dad found her unresponsive & couldn't revive her." said Duncan.

"Oh God, I am so sorry." said Gwen as she hugged Duncan.

"It's okay, They said she might have had an brain aneurysum in her sleep." said Duncan.

"Anyway, Her funeral is this Saturday, and I heard most of the Cast will be coming." explained Duncan.

"Don't worry Duncan, I'll be there." said Gwen.

"Thanks, also I'm here to see if I could you know if I could a portrait made of Courtney, Who know for her Folks." said Duncan.

"Oh, Of course, I can make it, Heck I'll even do it for free." said Gwen.

"What?!" asked a bugged Ms. Wan as she popped in.

"Hey, My friend's girlfriend passed away." answered Gwen.

"Allright then, but that's you're only freebie Punky Brewster." said Ms. Wan.

"I'll have it done by Friday, I'll just need a photo if that's cool." said Gwen.

"Here you go." said Duncan as he gave her a photo.

(Friday)

"Hey there Gwen, You have the portrait ready?" asked Duncan.

"Just finished it an hour ago." replied Gwen as she finished the portriat.

"Wow, It looks just like her." said an impressed Duncan.

"Thanks for the compliment." said Gwen.

"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow." said Duncan.

(Afew weeks after the Funeral)

"Hey there Gwen." said Duncan as he entered the Studio.

"Hey Duncan, I haven't seen or heard from you since the Funeral." said Gwen.

"Yeah, That was a lovely service." said Duncan.

"I know, I can't believe they had an orchestra play Viva la Vida during the service." said Gwen.

"And Her folks loved your portrait too." added Duncan.

"Yeah." said Gwen.

"Anyway, I've been really thinking about my relationship with Courtney for awhile." said Duncan.

"Oh really?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, BTW, Is the Ball & Chain boss around here?" asked Duncan.

"No, She's on a date right now." answered Gwen.

"Well I while I'll never forget Courtney, and I don't regret dating her, I think in the end Courtney & I never would have lasted." said Duncan.

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen.

"Well I mean most of the time we ended doing stuff she wanted to do, What movie to see, what to eat, etc." explained Duncan.

"I mean I did like how she helped me out with some stuff like how see's setting me up to become a Cop along with attending Law School with the usage of me winning the Million Dollars from Action, and having me & my dad get along abit more, but that's really it." said Duncan.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing she did that for you, I mean you now how have a pretty good future for yourself." said Gwen.

"Yeah, Well anyway, Even though you gave me the Portrait for free here is a Thousand Bucks for making it." said Duncan as he gave her the money.

"Wow thanks." said Gwen.

"Just don't tell Ms. Wan about it." said Duncan.

"No Problem." said Gwen.

"Say, I know this is weird, but you wanna go see The Re-Destroying 3 tomorrow night?" asked Duncan.

"You mean like a date?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, I mean I do like you, and maybe it might work out." said Duncan.

"Okay then as long as I pay for the Dinner after." said Gwen as she kissed Duncan.

"Allright, See you Saturday." said Duncan. as he left.

"Hmm, what's this?" said Gwen as she noticed a piece of paper tied to the stack of cash.

"Why didn't we hook up on Island?" -Duncan." read Gwen.

"Eh, Live has it's twists, and turns." said Gwen to herself as she got back to work.

* * *

Well that is all done. I hope George enjoyed it. If not, I will bake you the Cupcakes of Forgiveness or write you another Fic. Anyway, Reviews are Up.


End file.
